One or more embodiments relate to computer network technology and, more particular, to a method and a system for processing services. With the rapid development of electrical techniques over the last twenty years, there has been an explosive growth in the performance and capacity of computer networks, particularly, the Internet. Many users interact with web servers for some personal or business purposes. In this regard, users may browse and exploit various web services, such as conference organization, flight booking, hotel reserving, customs shown, and the like. As to conference organization, for example, a user may wish to reserve a meeting room, check notifications about present schedule and receive messages from participants over a network. For online flight booking, a user may need to check the departure time of the flight, the airline company information, confirm the flight, or pay for the flight. During the execution of the above actions, it is necessary for users to correlate and exploit several correlated services.
However, there is a lack of associations between various services on networks. In other words, there are no links between the services. Users usually have to access several services depending upon their own experiences and knowledge, copying and pasting some data between multiple services to achieve a particular purpose.